Rules
Base rules (1) Do not insult. (2) About skipping sessions, and replacements: If we have a game that has been going on later than 1500, and you choose a country that occupied, if previous player isn't here there, you may play in his stead until he comes back. As long as the original player who was playing that country is absent, you may indeed play that country as a replacement. However, if he is back in the next session, you should change country. If the original player has not come back within two sessions and not informed the host of his absence, you may play as that country until the end of the game. (3) People who book important(major) countries like France, Ottomans, etc., and will not show up on first session without an important reason - will be banned. (4) No nation ruining, and trolling. (5) About reservation. Only players with 500+ hours can book France, Ottomans, Castille, England, Muscovy, Poland, Austria, Brandenburg. Don't book yourself on major nation if you not sure will you able to play all sessions. Admin can force you to change your booked nation. (7) PLAYERS WHO PLAYING HUGE AND IMPORTANT NATIONS AND LEAVING IT WITHOUT AN IMPORTANT REASON, WILL BE BANNED. War and Peace Making Peace (1) Peacing Out Wars don't have time limit. If you are (almost) fully occupied by enemies, you are close to bankruptcy or are bakrupt already and rebels are besieging your country you have to peace out, because otherwise it would be nation ruining. You may continue the war if you are going to play your country for atleast one more session. (3) Unconditional Surrender If you don't see any sense in a war against a mighty alliance, or a player, you may surrender. When you surrender you may ask host/admin about pause until end of peace conference. (4) Separate peace Leaders of war from both sides can demand in separate peace with another player not more than 40% warscore. You can take as much money, broke alliances, etc., as you want. (2) Protection after Peace After you have lost a war, and ONLY if you have LOST; You can ask Host/GM about bonus protection for 5 years(ie. no one is allowed to attack you for 5 years. Granted under my discretion). However, if you attack another player, the protection will be null and void, so everyone else will be able to attack you thereafter. Taking Land All rules only affect Player Wars. (5) AI War Leader Players cant demand territory of another player if AI is war leader. You can take only money, broke alliances, humanilate, defeat, reparations. 1) Unclaimed Land You can only annex land that you have claims/cores in Offensive wars, in Defensive war you can take unclaimed territory. 2) Colonial Regions You may take unclaimed land in colonial regions where you have a colonial nation. 3) Exploration Ideas Completed exploration ideas may be used to take 5 unclaimed provinces in America, India, Indochina, Indonesia, colonial Africa. 4) Expansion Ideas Completed expansion ideas may be used to take 3 unclaimed provinces in Asia(anatolia, near east, caucasus don’t count), Africa. 5) Exploration and Expansion Ideas If you completed exploration, and expansion then you can take 10 unclaimed provinces in Asia, Africa, America. (anatolia, near east, caucasus don’t count). 6) Nations from other continents Nations can take unclaimed territory on their continent from nations from another continent. 7) Imperialism Imperialism CB may be used to take everything without claims there. 8) Holy Roman Emperor Emperor of the HRE can take/release all unclaimed HRE territory from non-hre members. 9) Nationalism ''' Nationalism CB may be used to take all unclaimed territory of your culture culture group. '''10) Holy War Holy war CB may be used to take 4 unclaimed provinces of different religion. 11) Hordes Hordes may take as much unclaimed territory as they want for themself and other hordes. Works in reverse, players may demand all unclaimed territory, except for territory with altaic, tartar, and evenk culture group 12) Liberate Countries and Return Cores Players can demand liberate unclaimed states/return cores of other states, but with a cost of no more than 30% of warscore. Alliances General (1) Human Allies Maximum 3 human allies, not more than one Great Power (2) AI No limit for AI alliances (3) Alliances at war Mid-war alliance is allowed, but mid-war call in war of new allies is banned. Its mean you can make new allies while at war, but you can’t call them at war. Only enforce peace, and join as GP is allowed(game mechanics) Great Powers (1) Great Powers Great Powers may have only one alliance with another Great Power. (2) Top 5 Great Powers Top 5 Great Powers are not allowed to ally an other Top 5 Great Power (3) Minors Minors may have two alliances with Great Powers (Minors are countrys with less than 300 Development) Extra Rules: (1) Christian-Muslim Alliances No christian-muslims alliances until War of the Holy League is become available(christian-muslims nations may make unmechanical deals, pacts, rent condottieri, guaranties) Exception: Nations with same rival can make an alliance against rival, alliance should be broken if more no common rival. (2) Defender of Faith Defenders of Faith can't ally (3) Idea Groups Players with influence/diplomatic ideas, nations who have +1 to relations, or emperor of HRE can have extra human alli.(not GP)Category:Europa Universalis Category:Europa Universalis Rules __NOEDITSECTION__